Three Blind Mice
by Enchantress of the Darkness
Summary: The Charmed Ones and met by a witch with power so similar to theirs they are deemed powerless in comparison. My witch vs the charmed ones. We'll have see who wins!
1. Fall From Grace

Enchantress A/N of course the characters don't belong to me only the story does. Tell me what you think. You decide if the story continues or not. RR Thank You.  
  
Chapter one  
Fall from Grace  
  
"Crap! I hate weather men!" Paige pulled up her collar against the rain as she ran into the house. "I wear these shoes today of all days. It wasn't sup--" A feeling of foreboding froze Paige's tongue. Icy serpents wound down her spine as she began to feel panic well in the throat. "Piper, Phoebe.anyone home?"  
  
"Here Paige!" Piper yelled from the attic. Paige abandoned her soaking shoes in the hall and bolted up the stairs to find her sisters safe, leafing through their Book of Shadows. Paige allowed herself to breathe, dismissing her past worries. "What's up, girlie?" Piper quipped drawing a laugh out of the other two women.  
  
"Nothing really I just had this really weird fee-" There it was again. The icy fear paralyzed her entire body. The wall at the far end of the attic began to glow an ominous red of hell's fires before exploding. Billions of burning splinters tore through the room. All three women fell to the floor covering their faces, protecting them form the wood. From the deep recesses of the blasted chasm a figure emerged. Covered completely in a heavy black cloak, her features were distorted in shadow. The women stared in awe as the figure stepped completely into the room. "Um...Piper?"  
  
"Yeah. Run!" The sisters leapt up and started toward the attic door. Phoebe turned back to look at the intruder. Phoebe's eyes fell upon her as the intruder laid her hand upon the Book. It didn't reject her touch. Phoebe froze in her place.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Hell indeed," the visitor purred. She lifted her head, her eyes glowed a bright red. The visitor opened the book and tore out several pages. Fire erupted from her fingertips, igniting the paper, and reducing it to black ash. "Now you are blind to my will. Prepare for war." The visitor laughed. Black lightning burst form her hands directed at the Charmed Ones. Three perfect direct hits brought the witches wounded to the floor. From the hole from which she emerged, the visitor returned disappearing from sight completely.  
  
"Help, Leo!" Piper managed to scream before passing out next to her sisters.  
  
So, should it go on? Tell me. RR Thank you. 


	2. The Last Crusader

Thank You J.B. Tilton....It means a lot to me so here's chapter two. The Enchantress of Darkness  
  
Chapter Two The Last Crusader  
  
"Ow Ow OW! Leo!" Paige protested. He smiled down at her as he helped her to her feet. The rain had stopped some time ago and the air smelled clean. The hole in the attic wall was emitting a thin black trail of smoke. Her sisters were already patching it up with plywood. "I woke up last I see."  
"Yeah well you're awake aren't you?" Piper said over her shoulder. "Damn! What is going on?" she moaned throwing the wood to the floor. "I mean can anyone tell me why a crazy woman just came flying through my wall a few hours ago?"  
"Don't look at me," Phoebe answered. "I'll see if the book is ok." She carefully peeled back the cover and found the first pages safe and untouched but several pages in the middle were torn out. One of them was partially in place revealing a name. "The Last Crusader?"  
"What?" the other two sisters chorused.  
"That's all that's left of one of the pages she destroyed. Leo, go..."  
"Already done." Leo orbed away to consult the elders. Much quicker than expected he returned, a look of anguish on his face. "I think you all should sit down. This is not a pretty story to tell." The Charmed Ones looked at him for a moment before flopping down to hear his tale. Leo took a deep breath. "Centuries ago, the Charmed three were not as rare as they are now. In fact there were two sets, two family lines with that sort of power. One of course is yours and the other was the Vostefa line." Leo waited a moment to read their reactions. Each sister had a look of astonishment plastered on their faces. "I'll just go on. As you were on opposite sides of the globe there was no feud between you and the power of there was not disrupted by a power influx. Your line however was the only one that stayed that way. The Charmed Three of the Vostefa line were the strongest witches of the age. Each, as you do, had their strength and weakness in the Craft. The three sisters Ariella, Katerina, and Saraset were an even match for each other in powers of good. Ariella however was conceived through a union between the Lady Vostefa and the Source." Paige gasped and Piper reached for the other girls' hands. "When Ariella turned 18, she murdered her sisters. She stole their spirits, their essence, and their powers. She wove them together and bound them to her own soul. On her nineteenth birthday, she met the Source, her father, and promised him her power for immortality. He accepted and when his defenses were dropped she took his essence as well. Her power is that of the Charmed ones and the greatest demon of the old ages. I hate to give you all this bad news but—"  
Let me get this straight," Piper spoke in a cracked tone, still clutching her sister's hands, "A genocidal demon super witch just burst into our attic...why? What in the hell does she want?" Leo hesitated for a moment.  
"She...well the elders think she wants...well you. She wants the three of you to either surrender your powers or to die. Sorry girls I really am." Leo tried to smile but couldn't. He left the sisters in their attic, Piper holding her sisters in her arms refusing stubbornly not to cry.  
  
~So...what do you think? Should keep going....RR and live a little! Enchantress 


	3. Time Stands Still

A/N: I humbly apologize for the delay for school and life crept up on me. It seems one cannot live in fantasy. Again the characters except for my witch of course are that of the WB Thank You. Enchantress  
  
"Clever boy. Whitelighters can be too smart for their own good," Ariella waved a hand over her crystal causing the images in it to melt into hazy smoke. "I wonder where the Charmed Three would be with out their errand boy. We'll see." She walked across the cavern floor toward a pedestal of ebony marble upon which rested the Book of Shadows she had created. She touched the cover in admiration, centuries of knowledge resided in that book. The cover jumped under her hand and when she lifted it the pages turned to rest open on the answer to her question. "The shroud of betrayal? If the sister believed their precious Leo was betraying them...he would be out of my way. And the greatest prize would be mine." The book cover slammed shut as cavern wall collapsed in her wake. She laughed as she stepped through the portal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do we do now?" Paige asked. "Can we fight something like this?"  
"I guess if she was one or the other but I don't know," Piper scratched her head. She glanced over at phoebe who had taken to searching the Book for help. "Honey, I'm afraid the Book won't help us this time."  
"It has to right? I mean that's what it's for. You useless waste!" Phoebe struck the Book with her fist causing dust to erupt from the pages. Paige started over to her when she caught a bad vibe. Less intense that before but it caused her to break into a cold sweat. An ominous whispering filled the room. Louder and then softer, louder, softer: the chanted words wove together thickening the air with magic. A faint blue light flashed for an instant in Paige's eyes before the feeling and the chants were gone. Paige shook her head to clear it, ignoring the questioning looks from her sisters. "Well," Phoebe finally spoke up, "We could call Leo again."  
"Why," Piper stood up, brushing off her pants, "so he can ruin everything again I suppose." The other sisters exchanged a strange look before passing into the same mood. Leo had betrayed them: they were of one mind in this fact. Without question they somehow knew he was not to be trusted. "We have no time—"  
"That's it," Paige shouted excitedly, "Time. We have to stop that witch from committing all those murders and this would not have happened."  
"Paige, that's a lot of powerful magic to work not to mention the consequences if something went wrong. Is that a risk we can take?"  
"Frankly girls," Piper sighed, "I don't think there will be a future for us if we don't."  
  
Again what do you think...should I continue I might even if you don't want me to. Maniacal right? Enchantress 


	4. Distortion

Chapter Four  
  
Distortion  
  
Leo looked out over the water. The bridge was always his favorite place to think until the girls needed him. The peace was essential. The air around him suddenly began to crackle and burn. A rip in the air cut into his field of vision. A woman stepped out of it. A dark cloak covered her face and body. "You must be—"  
"Ariella Vostefa, but you already knew that already." She pushed the hood off of her head. He noticed her eyes were green before she looked away.  
"I know who you are," he said taking a seat on the bridge.  
"Of course you do or your Elders do. They know too much." She knelt down and grabbed Leo by the throat. "Don't move, don't breathe. Orb away and there is no measure of how fast I will find you or how painful I will make your death," she hissed into his face. "I don't want you to interfere. I've worked too hard and have sacrificed so much—"  
"Like you sacrificed Katerina and Saraset?" She squeezed his throat until his eyes watered.  
"You don't know what you're doing." He coughed and she released him pushing him face down on the bridge.  
"You're wrong. I'm protecting the world." Her eyes flashed a dangerous red. When she spoke again her voice was deeper and laced with venom.  
"If you interfere again, you will be putting the universe in peril. The Charmed Ones are an error I must right." She smiled at his startled expression. "The sands of time have already begun to fall against you, whitelighter. Warn them if you dare but not even the gods can stand in my way and live. The end of the Charmed Three is in my grasp. I will see the Halliwell line fall. I will not rest until my will be done. Interfere again whitelighter and you will pray for death." The air around her exploded into dark lightning. She laughed a sound devoid of human emotion, a sound that made Leo cringe. She vanished in a burst of the black light leaving a trail of smoke. Leo rubbed his raw throat and immediately decided he had to warn the girls. To him, his life was forfeit. As he moved to step off the bridge he looked down to see a single white rose. He bent down to pick it up; it withered at his touch and crumbled to dust. He heard Ariella's laughter on the wind. It was real this time. He grabbed the rail to steady himself. The girls needed to know. He had to warn them and he believed he it was the most important thing he could do, even if he had to fight the underworld to get there. 


	5. Time Twister

A/N: sorry for the unnecessary delay though suspense makes the sugar sweeter, yes? Same disclaimer of course. Live life for the moment!  
  
Chapter Five Time Twister  
  
"No, Paige, get the pillar candle. I don't want anymore fires in here." Paige retrieved the desired width candle and completed the circle. Piper eyed her sister's work. She sighed. "I don't know. Can we really risk everything for this long shot?"  
"I think we have to," Paige said.  
"Honey, I know you're scared but..." Phoebe paused. "But we need to protect everything we love right?"  
"Yeah." Piper finally nodded. "Let's go." Phoebe finished off the spell while the other two lit the candles.  
"Done," Phoebe exclaimed, "All we have to do is...oh no."  
"Quick, hide the spell!" Phoebe shoved the paper into her jeans as Leo materialized in the corner of the attic.  
"Girls, I have some bad news. What are you doing?"  
"Unlike you," Piper began, "we are solving the problem. Phoebe, let's have that spell."  
"Spell?" Leo looked all around him for the answer or a clue to their plans. "Why are you shutting me out? Piper?" He grabbed her arm. Her glare shot daggers into his heart.  
"Back off," she whispered. The three women gathered in the center of the circle. Phoebe held out the spell for them to read. Leo's skin began to crawl under the strain of the heavy magic the girls were conducting.  
  
The evil queen from times of old  
Her retched reign, we end her hold  
Prevent her from her bloody crime  
Please take us back through ancient time  
  
The air crackled and swirled. The ceiling above the circle of candles transformed into a vortex. All the lights in the room went out. Leo squinted his eyes. He could just make out the faint shadows of the girls. "Don't!" he screamed. Piper was the first to let go. She spun into the air. Her hair flew around her as she closed her eyes. In seconds she was gone. Leo gasped as one by one, Paige and Phoebe, disappeared. The lights revived themselves. Leo sank to the floor. "Please no." He closed his eyes...if he could only sense them. Nothing. He knew he had to think fast. With the amount they used, Ariella would be coming here. Leo cast his eyes back to the ceiling as the blue lights consumed him. 


End file.
